just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nosorog Series Armored Vehicles
The Urga All Purpose Combat Vehicle Platform, nicknamed the "Nosorog" ("Rhino"), is the main battle tank and APC of the Russian Armed Forces in Just Cause: Volosia. Appearance There are four main variants of the Nosorog series, with each one suited to a different purpose in different combat situations. These variants are the Urga Nosorog BT10, an APC with a mounted machine gun, the Urga Nosorog BST41, an IFV variant identical to the Bumerang and its turret, the Urga Nosorog T-103, a main battle tank with a T-14 Armata turret mounted on the body, and the Urga Nosorog AAA8, an anti-aircraft assault support vehicle with the 9K22 Tunguska's turret. Each variant takes on the chassis and body of the real-world Bumerang, while the turrets vary depending on the variant. See below for images of the real-world inspiration. Variants Nosorog BT10 The BT10 is equipped with a mounted machine gun on top of the vehicle with a hatch to access it, much like the canon CS Baltdjur. It is excellent against enemy personnel, and if necessary, can also fare well against light vehicles and helicopters. As it is the lightest of the Nosorog variants, it is also the fastest. Nosorog BST41 The Nosorog BST41 is a jack-of-all-trades vehicle for when you're expecting a combat engagement where you'll be fighting a little bit of everything.It is outfitted with an automated turret accessible by the driver, and that turret is equipped with a heavy machine gun suitable for anti-personnel or anti-aircraft work, and four missile pods for longer ranges and harder targets such as destructables and heavier vehicles and aircraft. The BST41 is truly a vehicle that can hold its own against any target, and once you acquire one you won't have any issues attacking a base ever again. Nosorog AAA8 The Nosorog Assault-Anti-Aircraft 8 variant is designed as an anti-aircraft support vehicle, being equipped with two heavy machine guns on either side of its large turret for soft anti-aircraft attack, and eight SAM missile pods for heavier targets. No aircraft is safe above an army with these vehicles in them, and they are often right behind the other Nosorog variants in combat providing air cover and making sure those pesky helicopters won't be claiming any lives today. If an excess of enemy helicopters is expected, you can create a no-fly zone for yourself with this vehicle and make sure you have no airborne complications. Nosorog T-103 The T-103 is the heavy hitter of the Nosorog family of vehicles, and what it lacks in combating aircraft or lighter vehicles, it makes up for in a devastating 125mm cannon mounted in the turret that can pierce the armor of any vehicle to be found in Volosia. No tank is safe if it has to face the T-103, and its armor is just as powerful, being able to withstand plenty of punishment from an indigenous tank design. It is equipped with an automated machine gun mounted on top of the turret, and a coaxial machine gun located to the right of the main gun, both of which can be used for anti-personnel roles or limited anti-aircraft. If by some chance the T-103 finds itself needing to retreat fast, it is also equipped with ten smoke grenade dischargers in the turret that can be used to create a smoke screen to allow the vehicle to pull out safely. It pays for all of this in its speed, being one of the slowest vehicles in the game, but at the same time the most powerful land vehicle in the game. Gallery These are images of the real-world vehicles that the Nosorog variants take the visual appearance of. Bumerang APC Bumerang.jpg|The Bumerang APC developed by the Russian Federation, the real-world inspiration for the vehicle's chassis and body, as well as the basis for the BST-41 variant's turret. Bumerang APC.jpg|Another, much brighter image of the Bumerang. Bumerang APC 2.jpg|This image as bright, showing the vehicle better. Bumerang APC 3.jpg|This image shows the rear of the Bumerang including the waterjets indicating the amphibious capabilities of the vehicle. While the Nosorog is not amphibious, the Bumerang is. Bumerang APC 4.jpg|A closer image of the rear of a Bumerang. Bumerang APC 5.jpg|This image shows the turning capability of the Bumerang. Bumerang APC 6.jpg|A close-up of the rear of the vehicle. Bumerang APC 7.jpg|Another image of the Bumerang APC. Bumerang APC 8.jpg|This image shows the front of the Bumerang APC. Bumerang APC 9.jpg|This image shows the top of the Bumerang APC. T-14 Armata T-14 Armata.jpg|The T-14 Armata main battle tank, the inspiration for the T-103 variant's turret. Note the smoke grenade dischargers tucked into the turret. T-14 Armata MBT.jpg|This image shows the T-14 Armata in better lightning. T-14 Armata MBT 2.jpg|A view of the left side of the T-14 Armata. T-14 Armata MBT 3.jpg|This image very easily shows the top of the vehicle and the top of its turret. T-14 Armata MBT 4.jpg|This image shows the front of a T-14 Armata. T-14 Armata MBT 5.jpg|Another good image of the left side of a T-14 Armata. T-14 Armata MBT 6.jpg|This image shows the smoke grenade dischargers tucked under the turret. T-14 Armata Smoke Grenade Dischargers.jpg|This is the clearest possible image of the smoke grenade dischargers in the turret. T-14 Armata Smoke Grenade Dischargers Circled.jpg|Circled for convenience. T-14 Armata MBT 7.jpg|This image shows the whole right side of the T-14 Armata. T-14 Armata MBT 8.jpg|Another image of the T-14 Armata. This image provides a limited view of the tank's underside. T-14 Armata MBT 9.jpg|The rear side of the T-14 Armata. 9K22 Tunguska 9K22 Tunguska.jpg|The 9K22 Tunguska anti-aircraft platform, the vehicle that inspired the AAA8's turret design. 9K22 Tunguska SPAAG.jpg|Another image of the 9K22 Tunguska SPAAG. 9K22 Tunguska SPAAG 2.jpg|This particular Tunguska has a different radar dish. 9K22 Tunguska SPAAG 3.jpg|An image of a Ukranian 9K22 Tunguska. 9K22 Tunguska SPAAG 4.jpg|This image shows not only the side of a Tunguska, but also the vehicle's ability to collapse the radar dish on the back. 9K22 Tunguska SPAAG 5.jpg|A 9K22 Tunguska showing off its weaponry. Trivia *"Nosorog" is Russian for "Rhino". *It is the strongest tank in the game with the highest damage per shell and the highest armor durability. In a direct contest, the Nosorog would be the last tank standing. *This vehicle is named after the Rhino Heavy Tank from Command & Conquer Red Alert 2. *Its true military designation is "APCV" or "All-Purpose Combat Vehicle". *Urga is responsible for manufacturing this vehicle. Category:Volosia Category:Content Category:Military Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Russian Armed Forces Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Urga Category:Tanks in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Armed Vehicles